


Free

by bookfreak1317



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark!Ianto, Evil!Ianto, F/M, Post Adam, violent murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't realize the monster he was setting free when he created those memories...</p><p>Warning: Dark!Ianto, Evil!Ianto, violent murder, violent rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If this was mine, I would've changed sooooooooooo much. Aka, killed Gwen :P
> 
> A/N So, I'm totally going to hell for this. I hope y'all enjoy it at least. It'd be sort of worth it then.

His first victim was a blonde.

A cute, pretty little thing. The long, flowing curls that went to the middle of her back. The long, never ending, smooth legs. The hypnotic swaying, curvy hips. The small swell of her breasts. She was a beautiful specimen. One that held so much innocence. A perfect thing to destroy.

He could remember the moment clearly.

The feeling of his hand closing slowly around her throat. Tightening and tightening every second. Her throat contracting rapidly beneath his hand, desperately trying to suck in air, any air. The dying stream of air hitting the palm of his hand, trying to let out a scream, as it slowly tightened around her face, not wanting to let anyone hear and come ruin that precious moment.

But the most memorable thing of all, was the pure terror in her eyes. Begging for a little mercy, as his eyes met the glossy shimmering blue pools for the first and final time.

*

His second victim was a brunette.

She was a completely different specimen from his first.

Short, choppy brown hair styled in a bad quality pixie cut. Her thick, stocky legs. And the tight, oh so tight, corset hugging her middle, causing her ass to stick out even more and her already large breasts to look even bigger. She lacked the innocence of his first, but held the sexiness that was missed.

He tried something different with this one. And oh, was it grand.

The feeling of her struggling beneath him. Her screams just barely muffled by his handkerchief and her wrists struggling to be freed from the rope keeping her attached to the alley wall pipe. The feeling of him ripping her open was complete bliss. The obvious pain in her face as he felt himself shove his way through, the thick blood that flowed. His release, was pure heaven.

And as soon as it was over, he ended it. The poor girl shouldn't have to live with the unnecessary pain that would come from this sort of stressful situation. He wasn't a complete monster. A quick stab ended it.

*

His final victim, was a ginger.

There was nothing special about her. No air of innocence. No air of sexiness. No extraordinary details about her. Nothing. Just dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. She was just, plain. Average. And he guessed that was what made this one so different. And if he was going to go with boring, he decided, he was going to have a little more fun with it. And boy, was it fun.

The terrified expression on her face when she woke up to find herself tied up in a basement, with no place to escape to. Her screams and pleas for help that lasted hours before she passed out from exhaustion. Never seeing her kidnapper. And the second time she came to, he was there. She had begged to be freed, but he had just ignored her and watched from his spot against the wall, curiosity and desire obvious in his eyes. And when she finally gave up begging, that's when he finally made his move.

The glint of the lighter fluid can, the scrap of the match against the box, and so began the screams of terror and pain. The smell of burning flesh would last for days. And when he was finally done with his masterpiece of intricate patterns and designs, he went for the face. He had left that for last.

And as he watched her head lit aflame, her screams echoing around the basement, he finally realized why he choose average and ginger. The simplicity and color danced beautifully with the flames.

*

"Why, Ianto? What happened? What changed? This isn't the you I know." Jack begged, his eyes questioning and pleading, as he and the rest of the team watched in shock as Ianto was taken away.

"Then you never really knew me." Ianto said, looking up, a cruel, evil smirk spread across his face and his eyes sparkling with a murderous glee. "And it was about time I was set free."


End file.
